


Excerpt: Killson Family Fic

by Ceewelsh



Category: Loaded March (Merlin Fanfic Series), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Loaded March, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: An excerpt of the longer Will/Kay & Bran fic that I am always talking about and never doing anything about.
Relationships: Kay (Arthurian)/Will (Merlin), Will Kendrick & Kay Lawhead & Bran Killson, Will Kendrick/Kay Lawhead
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Excerpt: Killson Family Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At the End We Begin Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729046) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



> Blame for this fic can be put on Footloose for writing [the most amazing fanfic story known to mankind.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/9979)  
> Also blame can be put on clotpolesonly and everyone else over on tumblr where we do not care if LM Kill is romantic or queerplatonic, but they are Bran's parents and they are it for each other now.

“Right, that’s enough.” Gwaine announced as he barged into their house the moment Will opened the door.  
“Does he realise we have no idea what he’s talking about?” Kay asked Will with a grin.  
“This is what I’m talking about.” Gwaine replied, gesturing at the pair of them. “You’re in t-shirts and boxers like you’re about to go to bed!”  
“...and?” Kay asked with a frown. They had just been talking about getting an early night, not that that was any of Gwaine's business.  
“And you’re two still relatively young, single, apparently vaguely attractive – no accounting for taste in your case, Will – men. You’re acting like you’re an old couple with three kids from 3 to 15. You keep avoiding going on a night out with me, but tonight is the night!” Gwaine grinned at them both, as if waiting for applause or something.  
Kay remembered all too well why they had been avoiding another night out with Gwaine. Or at least why he had been. The first time he had dragged them both out for a night out after they left the army, it had lead to complications. For Kay anyway.

Gwaine had pointed out that not only was Bran old enough to be left on his own now, but had in fact been old enough to be left on his own ever since he became a part of the strange mesh of people that was their family.  
Gwaine had suggested that they go to the pub just down the road from where Will and Kay lived with Bran so that they didn’t get separation anxiety and could get home easily if they needed to. Both men had protested that they weren’t that needy, but neither had protested the choice of pub.

It was Gwaine who had suggested that he would get the first round and then got them two pints each. In hindsight that should have been a warning sign since Gwaine never bought drinks out of his own pocket if he could help it. Perceval had just laughed and downed the first one as a challenge. So admittedly, some of the blame could be placed on Perce.

It was definitely Gwaine, however, who had bought the shots. It was around that point that the night started to get a little fuzzy.

As much as the other three would later dispute his claims, no-one was entirely sure that Gwaine hadn’t, in fact, single-handedly convinced the bar staff to give them all a good few free drinks purely by beating them in arm wrestling competitions. The only real reason they assumed that he was lying (apart from the obvious reason that it was Gwaine) was that he also claimed to have beaten Perceval.

All in all, by the time they had staggered up the road to home, they had been well and truly shitfaced. After a few failed attempts at putting the key in the lock, Gwaine had declared it fate that they should carry on to a new destination and continue the drinking. Luckily for their livers, their heads, and Bran’s sanity, the door had opened on the next attempt. Perceval had hauled Gwaine, who had attempted to make his escape to the next pub, over his shoulder and barrelled into the flat.  
Bran’s unimpressed face in the doorway to the kitchen was a picture.  
“Do you even know what time it is?” He had asked, flatly.  
“We are adults, Bran. We can drink to whatever time we like and you cannot judge us. You should be in bed anyway!” Will had protested, his enunciation surprisingly good for how drunk he had been.  
“No, I really can judge you.” Bran had assured them, “it’s not even midnight. You left less than three hours ago. Absolutely pathetic. I could do better.”  
“Oh yeah well—” Will had started, but was stopped by Kay throwing a hand onto his face, smacking his nose in the process.  
“Will, do not challenge Bran to a drinking competition. He is underage and our responsibility.”  
“I was merely going to suggest that my lack of sobriety might have something to do with my good friends Gwaine and Perceval here making me down… many things…” Will had trailed off then, turning slightly green. He had sprinted off towards the bathroom with the elegance and grace of a baby giraffe.  
“On that note!” Perceval had called out cheerfully, moving towards Kay’s bedroom. Kay put a hand on his arm to stop him.  
“Wrong way, the door is that way.”  
“Gwaine said you’d all arranged us to crash here?” Perceval had said with a frown. Kay assumed that the answer of no, not even slightly was written all over his face and Perceval’s face fell. Fuck. For such a huge guy, Perceval’s sad puppy look was really effective.  
And that had been how Kay and Will ended up sharing Will's bed. And things had become complicated.

It wasn't as if Kay had never shared sleeping space with Will before that. Between time in the SAS and the camping trips with Excalibur, they'd slept next to each other plenty. In fact after coming back to England, they'd shared a bed more than a few times, sometimes with Bran, sometimes without. Usually, one had had a night terror or something had triggered them and they needed grounding. Kay had had a period of about three weeks where he'd needed to check that Bran and Will were breathing every few hours and Will had ended up just telling him to stay in his bed so they could both at least get some sleep.  
Before the night out with Gwaine, they had shared a bed. Sometimes they had even fallen asleep with a hand on the others arm to ground them. They'd never slept with Kay's head on Will's chest, Will's breathing lulling him to sleep, Kay's arm secure around Will's torso. Will had never mentioned anything about it, and so neither had Kay. He remembered though, and that had made him start questioning how their dynamic worked and that had been when he realised maybe it was more complicated than he had initially thought.

So no, Kay didn't want to go out with Gwaine. He knew that Gwaine would be able to see Kay thinking and after a few drinks, he would ask about it and Kay wasn't ready for that. He wasn't ready for that at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted so that I could record the audio part for Voiceteam2020 for _Post-Canon_. As always, much love to Team Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell. Also I recorded this still slightly drunk and at 2am so uh make of that what you will.


End file.
